


Ночной танец

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [25]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Don't copy to another site, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Past Tense, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Роше знает, когда брату нужно расслабление.
Relationships: Rondnoir/Rocher
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Ночной танец

Кабинет был погружен во тьму. Небольшая настольная лампа разгоняла ночной мрак мягким желтым светом. Несмотря на это, у экрана ноутбука отсветы казались совсем другими — холодными, синеватыми. Отчего руки, быстро бегающие по клавиатуре, выглядели неживыми.

Ронднуар сжал пальцами переносицу и зажмурился. Глаза болели от долгой работы. Перед мысленным взором плясали буквы вперемешку с цифрами. Когда он открыл глаза, то сначала толком ничего не видел.

Зато услышал тихие шаги.

На плечи легко опустились чужие ладони, слегка сдавили ноющие от перенапряжения мышцы.

— Ты сидишь, согнувшись, уже часа три, — тихо произнес Роше, слегка наклонившись. — Так нельзя.

— Завтра предстоит визит в налоговую. — Ронднуар упрямо склонился над клавиатурой — уж больно велик был соблазн отдаться этим рукам. — Я, в отличие от некоторых, не обладаю мощной харизмой.

— Еще как обладаешь, — мягко засмеялся Роше. — Просто не пользуешься ею.

— Конечно, для этих целей у нас есть ты, — Ронднуар продолжил печатать, хотя буквы в глазах все еще дрожали и расплывались.

— Не будет никакой пользы, если ты сляжешь с переутомлением или испортишь себе зрение, — Роше неторопливо провел ладонью по шее, пересчитал пальцами позвонки, замирая на каждом на несколько секунд, и расслабляюще стряхнул с правого, потом с левого плеча усталость. Ронднуар прикрыл глаза — у Роше всегда были волшебные руки. Одним прикосновением они снимали боль, дарили покой… и удовольствие.

Ронднуар отогнал эту мысль подальше. Сейчас нужно закончить ежегодный отчет.

Роше не мешал. Он понимал значимость семейного дела для Ронднуара и вовремя замолкал, становясь за спиной нерушимой стеной поддержки. Сконцентрировавшись на его руках, замерших следом, Ронднуар вскоре поставил точку и откинулся на спинку кресла.

В груди потеплело, и Ронднуар невольно улыбнулся — Роше прижался щекой к его щеке и ласково потерся ею.

— Тебе нужно расслабиться, — спустя мгновение Роше прошел к стоящей в углу стереосистеме и включил музыку. — Потанцуй со мной.

— Сейчас? — Ронднуар недоверчиво приподнял брови.

— Да, — Роше был убийственно серьезен.

Он подошел поближе, потянул за руку, побуждая следовать за собой. И Роднуар пошел — как зачарованный.

Он и правда был очарован. Усталость отступила на задний план, голова больше не пульсировала болью. В полумраке он видел Роше, и этого хватало, чтобы окунуться в его тепло и нежность.

Медленная плавная музыка лилась из колонок, наполняя кабинет переливами звуков. Шелк рубашки приятно заскользил под руками, когда Ронднуар обнял Роше. Ткань впитала тепло тела и теперь согревала ладони — и уставшую душу. Грудью он ощущал биение сердца — и казалось, что и собственное начало биться в таком же ритме.

Музыка тихо вплеталась в симфонию ночи. Ронднуар притянул Роше ближе к себе, уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Так приятно было позволить ему вести, снять хоть ненадолго груз ответственности, висящий на плечах с самой юности. И Роше принял, позволил расслабиться.

Он все понимал. За одно только это Ронднуар любил брата больше всех.

Музыка смолкла, но Ронднуар не позволил Роше отойти, сжав рубашку в кулаке. Ему хотелось побыть так еще немного — в тишине и спокойствии, без спешки, срочности принятия решения и тотального контроля.

И Роше понял — обнял, как будто в теплый плед завернул. Они стояли так, лишь слегка покачиваясь под звуки ветра и шепот листвы за окном.

Ронднуар хотел, чтобы эта секунда длилась вечно, чтобы можно было замереть вот так, согреваясь теплом их тел. Но увы — постоянство в этом мире слишком обманчиво.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, слегка отстраняясь.

Роше тихо засмеялся и, сжав его ладони в своих, поднес их к губам.

Ронднуар вздрогнул, ощущая нежные поцелуи, оставленные им, всеми фибрами души.

— Всегда пожалуйста.


End file.
